The Wake Up Call
by ggmaxwell
Summary: John Winchester is used to the weird, but when he wakes up with his teenage sons, in the middle of a field, he's a bit confused. Even more so when he discovers that he's in the future and his two children are in fact grown men. And what's this deal with Angels, and whose the weird guy in the trench coat.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Supernatural and it's characters are not mine. If they where i'm sure they would be happier. They belong to Eric Kripke and the other producers.

OK, time line: some time after the apocalypse ending. I'm ignoring anything after season 5, because i haven't seen any of them. Don't know the plot, not  
gonna try to write about it.

Sam is back, that's all i know. So i'm just gonna say, slightly AU.

Time travel, in a way. Sam-13, Dean-17. Sam-27, Dean-31.

Now on with the story.

Chapter 1

Wake Up Call

John Winchester was no stranger to waking up in pain. Over the years, he had accumulated so many broken bones, lacerations, and bruised organs, that waking up in pain was a regular occurrence. Hunting will do that to you. However, the dull pain in his head was an indication that it was going to be a bad day.

Waking up next to two warm bodies wasn't exactly new either. Life on the road with two boys was tough. Sometimes they couldn't always sleep in their own beds, making due with the car, or a single tent or bed at a motel. No, that was not what surprised him. It was the fact that when he went to sleep the previous night, John was sure he was in a cot, by himself, letting his boys take the beds, as they had been beaten pretty badly on the hunt the night before and needed a proper nights sleep. This, that he was laying on, was no cot, and he was not at his customary place by a door. No, in fact, this felt a lot like dirt. Opening his eyes, he discovered it was indeed dirt. In the middle of a field, in the middle of nowhere. Looking down at his boys in a slight panic, he was relieved to see they had not been harmed, aside for the bruises they had had the previous night. He quickly took stock of himself, and discovered he was unharmed as well.

So, he was in a field, seemingly telleported without a scratch, with his boys. He was still panicky, since that was impossible. Immediately his mind went to something demonic. That being said, sitting still was probably a bad idea. He then went to work waking his boys.

"Dean, Sam, wake up." John said, prodding both his boys in the side. His youngest, Sam, was the first to open his eyes, and gave out a small yell of surprise after taking in his surroundings.

"What the hell?" He asked, looking around. His adolescent voice cracking.

"We ain't in Kansas anymore..." Sam heard his older brother saying, as he to was slowly looking around the field they had been seemingly dumped in. "Dad, what happened?" He asked.

"I don't know son." John answered, as he continued to look around himself. "But whatever happened, we're sitting ducks out here. We need to move. Hopefully we'll find civilization close by." He said, turning around and walking westward. His sons looked at each other, shrugged and started to follow him in that direction.

########Intermission: get up and walk around for a few minutes##########################seriously, do it. Dance, sing, play, walk in a circle#########################

Well, there's Chapter 1.

Hope you liked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Where are we

They walked for three hours, the heat beating down from the sun. But finally, they arrived at a small town. John casually looked around the town, not seeing anything amiss. He quickly spotted a telephone both and walked towards it.

"Dean, go and look at the local paper, find out where we are and come directly back." John said looking at his oldest. As his son walked away with a quiet 'Yes sir.' He turned his attentions back to the town. He didn't think he'd ever been to this town before. It didn't look familiar, but it did look like they where somewhere in the southern part of the country, if the accents the people around him seemed to be talking in where any indication. Dean ran back to him with an alarmed look on his face.

"What's wrong, where are we?" John asked, looking at his son with a touch of concern, Dean never looked like that unless there was some kind of monster on his tail.

"Dad, where in New Mexico, but-" Dean said with alarmed look at his father.

"What, but that's impossible!" John said cutting his son off. "Where were we yesterday, again?" He asked, momentarily forgetting.

"Kentucky." Sam piped up continuing to look around.

"Right, so we where taken from Kentucky to New Mexico in the matter of a night." John said, trying to keep himself under control. "Dad" Dean said, attempting to get his fathers attention. John however was too wrapped up in his thoughts on how they went halfway across the country with out waking up in the span of one night. "OK, we just need to call someone close by, then we can try to figure this out. Maybe a demon or-" "DAD!" Dean shouted, at his father, again trying to get his attention. "What, Dean?" Said John looking at his son with exasperation. He was trying to figure out what was going on. What could be so important that it had to be said right then. Dean knew better then that.

"Dad, we're in New Mexico, in July 2010." Course that was a very good reason, John thought as his son told him the rest of the news. He needed a drink, speaking of that, he was thirsty. They had been walking in the July heat for a few hours, his boys where probably thirsty as well. Step one, water. Step two, phone a ride. He told his boys to wait, and walked to the store he had just sent Dean to. He picked up three waters and walked to the counter taking a couple of bills out of his pockets. While paying, he took a quick look at all the papers and magazines just to see for himself if what Dean had said was true. Really, he was just hoping, he knew he could trust Dean to tell the truth and get his facts straight. Both his boys really, though lately Sam had been more quiet. He was going to have to see what's up, and keep his eyes open with that. Ever since that demon was in Sammy's room, he'd always been a little weary that something was going to come after him again.

John found his boys waiting where he had left them by the phone booth. Throwing a bottle to each of them, he opened his own and drank quickly. That taken care of, he walked to the phone, digging change out of his pocket. He dialed the number he had to get hold of Jim. "Blue Rapids Church of God, how can I help you?" A chipper voice of a young woman answered.

"Yes, I need to speak to Pastor Jim Murphy please?" John answered.

"I'm sorry sir, but Pastor Jim died four years ago." The woman said, her voice turning solemn.

"What, how?" John asked, a tone of panic in his voice, try as he might to keep himself calm, lest he make his boys worry.

"Well, the details aren't known, but he was murdered. Was he a friend of yours?" She asked, she sounded genuinely sad.

"Well, yes. Thank you." John said as he hung up the phone. So Jim was dead, that was a shame, he was a good man. He decided to keep the information to himself. His boys would only be upset. Jim was important to him and his boys. More then just a friend, he was family. However, this was the future, he wasn't dead in his time. At least now he knows about it, so maybe could help when the time was right. He'd look into that while he was here. But one problem at a time. He had to find out what he was up against, and he couldn't do it himself. He tried calling the numbers he had for Caleb, Travis, the Road House, and even his current Cell number. No dice. He didn't know if he wanted to call the only other number he could think of. But he didn't see how he had a choice. So taking a deep breath, he steeled himself and dialed Bobby's number, hoping the old hunter had gotten over that little fight they had had the last time they had come face to face.

"Yeah." He heard the gruff voice on the other line.

"Bobby, it's me, John." John said as quickly as he could. "John who?" Bobby asked, in his usual gruff voice.

"Winchester. Bobby I know I'm probably not someone you want to talk to right now. But I could really use your help." John said in a rush, hoping Bobby wasn't one to hold a grudge for this many years.

"Alright, who ever you are, this isn't funny. Call again and I'll kill you." Bobby said before hanging up.

'Well that was odd.' John thought. Bobby sounded like he didn't believe him. Well, there could be a very good reason for that, everybody else was dead, why not him. Somehow, John wasn't to surprised by that, he did live a dangerous life. The only thing he could hope for is that his sons where still alive. But, he needed help, and if Bobby didn't believe it was him over the phone, he would have to go to him and make him believe him.

"What's wrong, Dad?" Sam asked, worry in his voice.

"Everything son, just give me a second. I'm a bit confused." John answered. He knew that wasn't going to satisfy his sons for long, Sammy was too smart for John's own good sometimes, and if Sam was catching his discomfort, Dean had picked up on it a long time ago.

"Dad, what do we do?" John heard Dean ask. His mind going fast. Well, first things first, they where going anywhere without some kind of transportation.

"OK, we need to find a car. We're sitting ducks without a way, and whatever got us here, it's bound to look in the closest town." John said. 'Handle one problem at a time John.' He thought to himself.

"A car, here, but there are a lot of people around." Sam said, lowering his voice to whisper.

"No, not here. I saw a car that looked abandoned just before we got into town. We'll start there. When we find one, we'll head over to Sioux Falls and pay Bobby a visit. Maybe he'll have something about this in that library of his." John said. A course of action was better then just sitting still. John then turned around and started walking, knowing his sons where following him.

They walked for thirty minutes before John spotted the car. Walking to it, he gave it a quick once over to make sure the tires where still good, then popped the hood to check the engine. As luck would have it, the engine looked fine, all it really needed was a spark plug and maybe some fuel. He looked back at his boys, and could hear Dean's mentle groan a mile away. His son was probably hoping for something better then a Station Wagon. Not much they could do about that.

"Dean, go into town and get a spark plug for the engine. We can have her up and running in an hour or so." John said, ignoring his son's pleading look to find something else. He pulled some bills out of his pockets and handed them to Dean.

"Yes, sir." He heard his son say as he turned around and started walking back to town, Sam on his tail. John didn't mind that, he knew his son was more comfortable with his brother, and he didn't really want Dean going alone either. Watching his sons disappear from sight, he turned his attentions back to the car. All it needed was a spark plug, but some other things had gotten loose, and needed to be tightened.

########################################Intermission:I'm sure the whether outside is lovely.####################################################

That's chapter 2. let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Not a time machine in sight

Dean walked into town with his brother, looking around for a car parts store or gas station that would carry parts. His mind was reeling. when he saw the paper and looked at the date, he was a little put off. He thought it might have been some type-o or something. But he had checked all the papers, and magazines, and had even asked the cashier. Which had gotten him some weird looks. That he could handle, he was used to it. What he wasn't used to, was seeing his father so unsure. It had him scared.

"This is wild, huh?" He said, looking down to his little brother.

Same looked at him with that expression that just screamed 'DUH!' on his face. But there was something else there. Like he was scared and very worried.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Dean asked, stopping his brother. "Don't worry, Dad will figure all this out. He always does." Dean said, putting on a show of confidence for his brother's sake. Internally he was screaming.

"I don't know Dean." Sam said, his voice quiet while he looked at the ground. "This just seems wrong. I've never seen Dad so frazzled. And going to Bobby's, I know that was the last number he dialed. I don't know Dean, after their, Dad would sooner shoot his own foot off then go to him. Somethings not right. Jim has a lot of books to, and is probably closer as well. So why are we going to BOBBY'S. I mean, I'm happy to be going to see him again, but everything about this just screams 'wrong'."

"Hey, don't worry so much. That's what we grown-ups are supposed to do. You saw all those calls Dad was making, maybe everyone else is just on a hunt or something. I'm sure it'll be OK" Dean said, tryng to reassure his brother. Truth be told, his mind was on the same wave, but he was sure if their father was keeping something from them, it was for a good reason. He would tell them when he had it figured out. "And besides, Jim has a lot of books, but Bobby's are more obscure and rarer. I'm sure whatever this is, it'll be in one of those."

"That doesn't change the fact that Dad's still scared, and why doesn't he just try to get hold of or track down himself, or one of us. I mean, it's not like we're kids anymore, you've got to be in your thirties by now-." Sam started again. But was cut off by Dean.

"Whoa, slow down there tiger. Maybe going to Bobby's is just faster then trying to track himself down, and he taught us, so maybe he figures it will be just as hard." Dean said. Looking down into his brothers eyes. "Maybe Bobby will have heard to our whereabouts or something to. Maybe he's heard something. Just calm down. We'll be better suited to figure this out when we're not stuck in the middle of nowhere."

"Maybe, but maybe not." Sam said, looking at his brother. His mind still racing. To distract himself, he started looking around the town. Not much has changed in the past few years. People still focused on their lives. Finally, they reached a car parts store and walked inside. Dean looked for the part. Sam didn't pay much attention to the car parts, however, he looked at the other things in the shop. He saw several things he recognized, but found a few things that he didn't. Looking at the package of something he found interesting, he noticed it was called a Portable GPS. Sam thought it might come in handy since they only knew what town they where in.

"Hey, Dean, look at this thing." Sam said, taking it to his brother.

"It looks like a miniature TV. What about it?" Dean asked.

"It says it's a GPS. It's like a digital map that can help you know what roads to take and keep you from getting lost." Sam said, inspecting it more closely.

"Yeah, you know what else can do that. A map" Dean said as he picked said map off the rack by the register and used it to swat Sam on the forehead. "And besides, it's a lot cheaper. Put it back. Knowing Dad, he wouldn't appreciate that, and if it can find you, it can also be tracked, making it easier for whatever brought us here to find us." Dean said, putting the part and map on the counter and paying.

Sam couldn't argue with that logic and put the device back where he'd found it. He could't help but wonder what other things like that had been made in the past few years. But his father surely would prefer the map. he knew how to read those. The man had enough problems making toast in the mornings. He didn't need something to get mad at and in turn, take it out on them later. He was already upset enough as it was.

They left the store and started walking back in the direction of the car and their father. Dean looked around at all the new devices, wondering about half of them and what they did. But he had been given and order, a job to do, and he wasn't going to get distracted. They had enough to worry about then trying to figure out how to use all the new things that had been invented over the years. He wished he knew what was going on. Everyone was on edge, and that meant there was bound to be a fight sooner or later. He really didn't want to deal with that. No, the best thing to do is get back to Dad as soon as possible, before something bad happened.

They continued to walk back, taking a better look at their surroundings and appreciating the new things that they hadn't really looked at before. Dean was, however, insulted when he saw a 2009 Impala drive by. They arrived back at the car their father currently had his head in after walking for half an hour. Dean handed his father the spark plug, and opened the doors to take a better look on the inside. He noticed the seats where a bit tourn up, but livable, and it was completely covered n dust and dirt. Sighing to himself, he took a rag Sam had found in the trunk and started to clean it out. Wiping the grime off the window required a bit of spit and polish. But he made it work.

As Dean busied himself with the interior, and his father was working on the engine, Sam had gone to the trunk and was taking inventory of what they had. They had been taken there without anything but the clothes they where wearing now. Sam made a mental note for later to thank whatever it was that sent them there for having the foresight to send any clothes and giving them a bit of dignity. The trunk was huge, but didn't have much. An old gas can, that could come in handy. A few rags, Dean had taken those to clean out the inside. A blanket, probably good to keep, it was a long way to Sioux Falls and they where gonna have to sleep at some point. Though it could use a beating, get what dust he could out of it. Taking it to a nearby tree, he grabbed a stick and started cleaning it out.

John finished the car, and got to work on starting it. Upon the engine turning over, John realized that it did indeed need fuel. Sighing, he checked his wallet. He was gonna have to pay a visit to a bar or some kind of club soon. His scammed credit cards where expired, so there was no way he could use them. He was gonna have to get some cash, and quick. He helped Dean finish cleaning the inside, then poked his head out to tell Sam to get ready to go. He climbed in the drivers side and, once his sons where in, started driving to town to fill up on gas, and get something to eat. They hadn't eaten all day, and he knew Sam and Dean must be as hungry as he was.

Pulling into a gas station, he sent Dean in with some money for gas and to pick up a few sandwiches, and a couple more bottles of water while he put the gas in. Dean returned a few minutes later, bags in hand. Getting into the car, they pulled out as Dean passed a sandwich back to Sam and one to his father. He took one for himself and started to eat while his Dad drove. Once his sandwich was finished, he settled back and took a nap. The mood his father was in, he wasn't going to want to stop until they got to South Dakota unless it was absolutely necessary, which meant he was gonna have to drive when his father got tired.

John drove for hours down the highways. He needed to get to Bobby's as soon as possible. Something was just upsetting him. He's come to the conclusion that he himself was probably dead. But he was worried that whatever had gotten him had come after Sam and Dean as well. Then there was that Demon to contend with. Was he still out there, or had he managed to do what he'd been trying to do all these years. Or maybe he died in the attempt. Dean had gone to sleep hours ago, no doubt anticipating having to drive himself. Sam was sitting in the back, looking out the window. John would love to know what was going on in that head of his. But they where all tired, worried, and confused, which was a bad combination, and going down that road would lead to a fight. John just didn't have the energy for that. Looking back at Sam, he noticed that Sam had started to drift off. Looking at his gas gauge, he noticed that he was going to have to stop in the next town to get some money and gas.

#################################################

Well there's chapter 3. hope you liked it. You wouldn't believe the amount of trouble i went through to post it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone.

Okay, i'll make this quick because I know your here to read. But to answer a question I received.

Yes, there will be a bit of Destiel, but it will not be playing a major roll in this story. Because it's not a major part, I don't know if I'm gonna bring it in as an established relationship, or they will get together in the story, but I think that will mess with the plot a bit.

Now on with the story.

Chapter 4: Road Trip

John pulled into a bar somewhere in Wyoming. He woke Dean up when he parked. "Dean, I need you to stay in here with Sam. I'll try to be quick, but I'm gonna have to go in and get some money. Don't draw attention to yourself. If anything attacks, try to get away, and come and get me. Stay in the car. John ordered. He didn't know what had cropped up in this time, but they where weaponless, and therefore, had no way of defending themselves from anything supernatural.

Dean watched as his father walked into the bar. He sat back in his seat and looked behind him at his brother. Sam had curled himself up in the back seat and fallen asleep in a position that did not look comfortable. The seat was huge, Sam could have easily stretched out on it. That meant he must have not wanted to fall asleep. Which Dean understood, Sam was worried, Dad was worried, hell, he was worried. They had never heard of anything like this and he was pretty sure he hadn't run into any Delorians, questionable phone booths, or police boxes in the past few days. There definitely weren't any at the hotel. What was he thinking, this wasn't a T.V. show or a movie. This was real life and those things didn't exist. He laughed to himself a bit for that. How many people had told him that about the things that he had been hunting for most of his life.

Looking around, he continued to marvel at how much things changed, yet stayed the same. The people who hung out at these kinds of bars where still the same old bikers and workers. Small towns didn't have that much of a revenue for these kinds of places he guessed. No matter how many of these places he visited, it always felt like the same one, that he'd been there before, many, many times. Looking back at his brother again, he checked to make sure he was still asleep. Sam was not a fan bars. He never liked the way people would look into the windows at them with that pitying look. Or some of the more unpleasant looks at either of them from some very shady looking characters. When they where younger, Dean would make sure the doors where locked, and kept Sammy with him until there father would step in. They usually would have to leave town pretty quickly after that. Once Dean had gotten older and more capable of defending himself, Dad would let him fight his own battles, but would step in when it looked like Dean couldn't take it.

"Where are we?" He heard Sam ask from the back.

"Somewhere in Wyoming. Dad's in the bar getting some gas money. Said he'd be back as soon as possible and to stay in the car." Dean said looking back at his brother.

"Wyoming already. How long had I been asleep?" Sam asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I don't even know, dude. I just woke up myself before Dad went in there." Dean answered.

"Right, how much longer is he gonna be in there? Or do you even know?" Sam asked, he didn't really like just sitting in the car and waiting. Luckily, he didn't have to wait to long. John walked out of the bar. He walked around the car to he passenger side and told Dean to scoot over so he could drive. Giving Dean instructions to drive to the nearest gas station first.

Dean drove to the first gas station he had seen. He filled up the car while John and Sam went in to get some food and something from them to drink, as well as pay. Dean followed them in once the tank was full for a pit stop. He saw his brother getting some waters and signaled to him where he was going.

Sam collected the waters and went to his father who was picking up a few sandwiches. "Dean went to the bathroom." Sam informed him as he got into talking distance. His father nodded as he indicated for him to head to the register. They paid for the food water and gas. They returned to the car and went to their sandwiches once Dean had returned and they where back on the road again.

"So, when we get to Bobby's, what's the plan?" Dean asked. Sam looked at his father at that, wondering that himself.

"I don't know, son. I can just hope he's still mad about that little argument and will listen to us. Maybe we've already gotten past it. But I don't know." John answered tiredly.

"Little argument...Dad, he threatened to shot you full of buckshot. Gun cocked and everything. He get like that from a small disagreement?" Dean looked at his father indignantly.

"Eyes on the road. I don't know, seems possible. I know I said some pretty bad things to, but hopefully it's all blown over. I mean, we are several years into the future." John said in way of an answer.

"Right, so what about anyone else. Could you get hold of them at all?" Dean asked, trying to keep it off-handed.

"No, though I saw cell phones in the gas station, as well as cards you could put on them for minutes. It's possible they've had to ditch the numbers we know in favor of the cheap phones that can be thrown away and replaced easily. So that could be a reason...Probably why my current number didn't work as well. Having to keep myself from being tracked." John answered, keeping the details that he had got from the church to himself.

"Ok, if we keep going at this rate we should be there by morning. I've got it right now if you want to sleep." Dean said to his father. He was exhausted, he could tell. He was just staying up now for their benefit.

"That sounds like a good idea. When you start to get tired, wake me and I'll take over. If we make it to South Dakota before then, wake me anyway." John ordered as he closed his eyes.

Dean set back for the drive, and turned the radio on low, looking for a local station so they weren't listening to air the entire way. As his luck would have it however, the only station they could get a clear signal from was some gospel station. No good music there, but at least it was something. Dean looked in the rear view mirror back at Sam. When Dad had stopped talking, he'd gone back to looking out the window. Dean knew he would be asleep in a few minutes. Over the years, Sam had developed a talent for sleeping in the car. Maybe as a way of making the long car trips faster. Time goes faster when you don't even notice it moving. At least he could do it in any car and not just the Impala. Dean knew Sam slept better there, so did he for that matter. It was home, despite it being a car.

Dean continued to drive through the night, keeping a close eye on the speed limit. His driver's license is expired here and it would not due well to be stopped and have to try and explain that. The highways where long and straight, which was boring. He flipped through the radio stations every time he crossed a City or State line to try and find something he recognized or could tolerate.

They crossed the State Line to South Dakota around 4am the next day. Dean shook his father awake and they pulled over at a rest area to stretch. Sam went into the restrooms after walking around for a couple of minutes. John noticed that Sam seemed to be pretty sore while in the back, curled up. Maybe that boy was finally hitting a growth spurt. He's always been short for his age, and skinny to. Dean was convinced he was going to end as the shortest one in the family and teased him about it. It had been awhile since Sam had last grown. In many ways John was grateful for that. The need for new clothes not as bad as they had been for Dean at that age. But kids did grown at their own rate. Sam was most likely just a late bloomer.

Rest over, they piled back into the car. John got in the drivers side while Sam took the front so Dean could lay down in the back. He stared out the window, seemingly in a trance, until John said something.

"So, you seemed sore awhile ago. Everything OK? We didn't miss any kind of injury from the last hunt we had?" John asked, wondering if that was the answer to the soreness.

"No, it's just being in the car I think. I know it's huge, but I feel a bit cramped. I'm just used to our car I guess." Sam said, looking out the window as the sun started to rise. His face painted a deep red.

"Well, we should be there soon. Maybe it means your growing." John said, nudging his son with his elbow and looking for some form of recognition to the possibility.

"Finally, but I doubt it. I'm not gonna grow much more. You heard Dean, I'm gonna be the shortest person in the family." Sam said with a glum expression.

"I don't know about that. There's no real way to tell until your an adult. And where Dean is concerned, he's only seventeen himself, he doesn't know everything. Though he may think he might, and the point of having big brothers is to ignored the little things like that. Just like it's his job to tease you every chance he gets. He's gonna do it until you grow. If you get taller then him, you can throw it right back in his face." John said, sending a quick smile to his youngest.

Sam didn't look so sure as he stared ahead. The rest of the drive was done in silence. John didn't mind, it wasn't awkward or anything, and it let him think. The sun continued to rise as they made their way closer to Sioux Falls. It was 9am by the time they entered town. They turned down the road to Bobby's. Stopping at the gate, John woke Dean and they walked up to the door, the tree of them together. Dean knocked, and the door opened, showing an older Bobby.

Well, there you have it, chapter 4. You likey?

Sorry updates are taking so long. is just not accepting my primary source of documents with which to write on. So I'm having to retype everything directly into Document Manager, and it's driving me insane.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Take things with a whatever attitude, and you won't get suprised by everything

When Bobby opened his door, he was expecting anything. But not to see is dead friend as well as younger versions of the very boys he had been looking after for the past few years. After a minute a gawking, instinct kicked in and he grabbed the nearest silver knife he had before speaking. "What in the hell?" He said, staring open mouthed at the sight before him. "That's what I said." Sam said while looking directly at Bobby. Dean giving him that usual smile that could make anyone trust him. John, on the other hand looked like he was expecting something. Well it would be a shame to disappoint. Everything happened rather quickly. Bobby lunged at John, knife aimed for his chest. John stepped forward to defend himself from Bobby, grabbing the knife and twisting Bobby's arm behind his back. Dean stepped infront of Sam in case their father couldn't keep control of the situation. Bobby fought against John, but John had youth and speed on him.

"Bobby, listen, I'm sorry about what I said. But I could really use your help here." John said keeping Bobby's arm twisted behind his back.

"Who the hell are you." Was Bobby's response, obviously ignoring John's apology.

"It's me Bobby. It's John, and those are my boys. We're really here." John said, not letting go until Bobby calmed down.

"Yeah, right." Bobby said, getting free of John but losing his knife. "It takes a lot of balls to take that form ya damn shifter."

"OK, if I where a shifter, would I do this with a silver knife?" John asked, pulling up his sleeve and peircing his skin. Looking up at Bobby, he was hit by a sudden splash of holy water.

"Refreshing."He stated, wiping his face.

"I don't believe it." Bobby said, staring at them in awe. "I won't believe it. Your human, but what about them." Bobby said looking at the boys, and splashing them with a bit of water as well. Dean looked violated, while Sam used the water to clean some of the grim that had accumulated on his face. Sighing, John handed the knife to Dean. Taking the hint, Dean broke his own skin with the knife and handed it to Sam who did the same. At Bobby's nod, they walked the rest of the way in, discovering a Demon's Trap drawn just above the door. They walked right under and through it.

"You satified now?" Dean asked.

"No, not really. What the hell is going on?" Bobby asked looking at each of them in turn, like he was about to cry.

"Well, we don't really know that ourselves. It's why we came here. Hoping maybe you would know something about this. Or at least heard of it." John said. "We just woke up in a feild in the middle of New Mexico without a clue as to how we got there. At first I thought it was the work of some Demon, but then we found out that we where 14 years into the future. I've never heard of anything like it." John finished.

"That don't make a lick of sense. But then again, when does anything in my life, and no, no Demon could swing that kind of mojo." Bobby said turning away from them and heading to the phone. When he picked it up, John looked at him confused. "I'm calling your sons." Bobby said, dialing Dean's number. "They're definately gonna wanna know about this. And would probably kill me if I didn't let them in on it...Dean, I need you to drop what your doing and get to my place pronto, I could use your help with something...Believe me boy you wouldn't believe me if I told you. This isn't something I can't tell you over the phone...Alright, just get here as soon as possible." Bobby hung the phone up and looked at the three people infront of him. "They're in California, they'll be here early tomorrow morning. I've got an idea on what might be the cause of this. But I want a second opinion before we go off on it."

"So, are you going to enlighten us?" John asked.

"Honestly John, you wouldn't believe me." Bobby said. Then put up a hand to stop John from his retort. "I know, you can believe alot of things. But this one we couldn't even believe when it was staring us in the face. So I'll let Sam and Dean get here before we start trying to figure out the how and why. In the mean time, you may as well have a seat and make yourself comfortable. We got a few hours to wait. Have you eaten yet?" He asked, looking for something to do.

"We had a couple of sandwiches yesterday." John said in answer.

"I'll make breakfast." Bobby said, heading to the kitchen. John joined him a few minutes later, as the boys walked outside to stretch their legs and walk around the familiar junk heap.

"So, I'm dead, aren't I?" He asked without preamble. He could tell by the stiffening of Bobby's shoulders that he was right.

"Why would you say that?" Bobby asked. He had no intention of lying to John, hell he'd figure it out soon enough when Sam and Dean got here and laid eyes on him. Lying wouldn't be the way to go. But then again, it could completely screw up time if he knew when or where.

"The way you looked when you saw us. The fact that I couldn't get hold of myself. I also tried calling Jim, Caleb, the Road House and Travis. No one would answer. In fact, quite a few of them where disconnected or no longer in service. I know Jim was murdered, the church told me that, but what about everyone else?" John asked, looking at Bobby.

"Yeah, they are. You died not to long after Jim and Caleb. Car accident if you can believe it." Bobby said in way of answer. Half truths seemed the best route.

"Are you kidding, a car accident. All the things I do, and I get taken by a car accident. That seems so pathetic." John said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, well, Impala against a Semi isn't exactly a fair fight. If it makes you feel any better. Sam said the truck was being driven by a Demon." Bobby said.

"That helps alittle. So Sam was in the car with me?" John asked, concern in his voice.

"Yeah, but he came out OK. Broken wrist was the worst of it for him. You didn't make it, and the doctors didn't have much hope for Dean. But somehow that boy is one of the luckiest guys out there. He made a full recovery. They where in Califoria hunting a ghost. Just finished, according to Dean. They just needed to finish patching themselves up and they'll head on over." Bobby replied.

"Right, I'll go and get the boys from the yard before Dean starts drooling over all the newer model cars you have out there." John said as he stepped out of the kitchen, leaving Bobby to cooking. He was relieved to know they where still alive and well. In the back of his mind, he was still wondering about the Demon and wether or not it was dead. But that was something for him to take care of in his time. Here, he is dead. There isn't much he can do. His boys where fully grown men themselve. Taking hunts and probably had families of their own. He knew that was what Sam probably wanted. A little touch of normalcy. He knew Dean had issues settling down for any amount of time, but he was sure he wanted a family. That was one of the most important things to Dean. Family. He found his boys standing by a old Ford truck, seemingly in deep walked up to them, they seemed to sense him, because they turned around.

"Hey boys, Bobby's just about got breakfast ready. It's time to head inside." They nodded and followed their father inside. Breakfast was eaten in silence. Everybody obsorbed in their thoughts. John's mind on his son's safety, younger and older. He didn't like how Bobby didn't want to tell them what he thought it might be. It was like he was scared and that didn't bode well. What new could have cropped up that could scare someone who fought Demons for a living.

Sam's mind was going a mile a minute. He had tried bringing up his concerns to Dean. But he didn't want to talk about it. Of course, Dean didn't want to talk about anything that might upset him. Avoidence was his way of dealing. But he couldn't just avoid the look Bobby had given Dad when he had opened the door. Like there was no way he could have been there. Sam didn't want to think about it. But it was unavoidable. Why had Bobby called Dean and him, but not Dad. The only reason he could think of was that Dad wasn't there to call. He got into alot of arguements with his father, but that didn't mean he wanted him to die. He did love his father, even if he didn't see eye to eye with him. Maybe he could do a bit of his own research and see if there was any way he could stop it.

Dean was thinking about what Sam had said, but he didn't want to. The idea was just insane. Dad was invincible. Ok, maybe that thought was a bit childish. But he really didn't want to think about it. Maybe Bobby and Dad just couldn't get along enough to work together, while they could. Mind you, he wasn't really looking forward to seeing his future self all that much. He's probably just as useless as he ever was. Just older.

Bobby on the other hand had his mind reeling. Of course he knew what had done it. Only one thing he knew of had the juice to do something like that. But he knew John wouldn't believe him. Hell, Dean didn't even want to believe it when he had an actual conversation with one. Hell, the boy believes now, in fact he's closer to him then anybody else, exept maybe his brother. But he knew, Castiel had nothing to do with this. Though, he was sure they would ask him when the boys got here. He was certain if he tried to call Cas himself he wouldn't get an answer. But, then there was dealing with so many Winchesters under his roof. Sam and Dean would panic, and probably respond in the same way he had. He would just have to get to them before they saw the time travelers. Those two would exept it a bit easier then he did. They had traveled in time themselves.

When breakfast had ended, Sam and Dean went into their usual clean up routine and started washing the dishes, while John and Bobby worked on cleaning the table and sweeping the floor.

When everything had been finished, everybody settled in for the waiting game. Sam went into the study and grabbed a few books to entertain himself, and maybe look into anything that could pull people forward in time. Dean went outside, back to the yard and started looking at all the cars, and working on the ones in the garage. John had joined Sam, going out every so ofter to check and make sure nothing was trying to attack Dean. Bobby went out to the yard after awhile and started working on the cars with Dean.

Losing track of time, lost in the books and cars, the sun began to sink down. Bobby made Dean come back inside, saying the night was more dangerous then the day, even in his yard. They ate dinner together, John explaining everything that they had done since they had woken up the previous morning. Once dinner had been cleaned up and the house picked up. They settled down in the living room.

"You guys won't be here for a few more hours, so you may want to get some shut eye. Sounds like you've had a hell of a couple of days. Sam, Dean, you can take your usual room. Your older selves can have the couch and the futon I've got in the closet. I know they're gonna want at least a couple of hours before we try to figure this out." Bobby said, looking at the boys.

"Yes, sir." He heard them both say before they headed up the stairs.

"I assume your gonna wanna stay up until they get here. But if you get tired, you can have the other spare room. Though, when they get here, I would advise you to stay inside while I go to warn them. Otherwise, they'll do exactly the same thing I did. But I doubt you'll be able to disarm them, and talk sense into them before they kill you." Bobby said, John knowing from his tone that it wasn't a request.

He would strap him down if he thought he would just go running out there, and for his own good. Dean was already pretty tall, and strong, and he would just continue to grow. There was a big chance Sam could go the same way. He knew Bobby was right, there was no way he would be able to overpower them. They where still younger, and had been raised in the hunters life. Those two are going to be better then he ever was.

"So, what's been going on the past few years? What have they been up to. Any family, or anything?" John asked, searching for any information, and hoping that his children had a bit of happiness now.

"Wish I could say yes. I really wish I could. But, things have just gone from bad to worse." Bobby answered, looking down. Then getting up and pouring himself and John a glass of whiskey.

"Why, what's been happening?" John asked.

"Well, in a word, things have turned down right Apocalyptic. I mean that literally. It got stopped, but it just started quieting down. Demons are still running a muck out in the world. Monsters are still everywhere. Hunters have had their work cut out for them the past year or so. And your boys where smack dab in the middle of it." Bobby said, handing John his drink.

"Seriously, the Apocalypse. How do you stop that?" John asked, looking indignant.

"Put Satan back in his cage. Bout the only thing you can do. Nothing could kill the bastard, and believe me, we tried everything. Dean tried a normal life after that, but he couldn't settle down. Sam went hunting anything that might have gotten out. Eventually, he needed help, and Dean went with him." Bobby said.

"Would've figured Sam for the normal life." John said offhandedly.

"Oh, he tried, several times. Came close once. But the Demon that killed Mary went after his girlfriend while he was away, and he started hunting the damn thing himself. Could never really settle down after that. That was while you where still alive, and before you ask, yeah, he's dead. Dean had got him, several months after you died." Bobby said as they heard the engine of the Impala drive closer. "Well, looks like they're here."

"Thought you said the Impala was hit by a Semi?" John asked. "It was, Dean rebuilt it." Bobby answered before going outside.

########################Intermission: Go, Play, Have Fun.####################### Still going, still going...what's up next? Reply, Reply All or Forward | More


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Strange men in the middle of the night.

Bobby walked out onto his porch and watched the Impala drive up. The usual two silouwettes sitting in the front seats. They parked the car a few yards away and shut off the engine.

"Bobby, what's been going on?" Dean asked. Bobby only told them to drop everything and get there in emergencies.

"Well, the situation is a bit complicated. Before we go inside, I have to tell you something." Bobby said, stopping them from going inside. "Ok, so I got a visitor today, three acually, and we know them all pretty well."

"Yeah, and who are they?" Dean asked.

"I'm just gonna come out and say it. Dean, Sam, your father is in there, and before you go storming in there to kill or see it for yourself, I've already tested him in everyway we know how." Bobby said, seeing the look in their eyes and knowing what they where about to do. "And it ain't just him, there are a couple teenage copies of you two in there as well. From what they told me, they have no idea what's going on. They just woke up in a feild somewhere in New Mexico. They tried calling everybody they knew, which meant, they called everybody who was dead and came here."

Their reaction was as good as could be expected, they nodded once, then ran into the house, undoubtedly to see for themselves if Bobby had told them the truth. Bobby followed them until the door where they seemed to be stuck, unable to move at the sight of what was right infront of them.

John waited inside for them to come in. He couldn't hear what Bobby was saying outside, but he could guess the gist of it. But whatever Bobby was telling them, it worked. Pretty soon he heard foot steps running up the porch to the door. When the door swung open, the first person to step through it was definitely Dean, bit taller, hair longer, and a lot more lines on his face. From the looks of it, mostly worry and stress. Green eyes, wide as saucers as he took in John's appearance. Then John noticed that just behind him was Sam, who looked to be on steroids or something to get that big. His hair was almost shoulder length, his brown eyes just as surprised as Dean's. Well, someone had to break the silence.

"Hey boys." John said, looking at his sons and deciding he couldn't really call them boys anymore. They where full grown men now. "How you been?" They somehow broke out of their trace and stepped forward toward him, John had a brief glimpse of Bobby blocked from view by the giants that were his sons before being enveloped into a hug. They stayed there for a few moments, John giving them a small pat on the back each. When they pulled back, John noticed that they seemed close to tears, but where doing their damnedest to hold them back.

"Dad, it's really you. You...Your here." Dean said, looking at his father as if he couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, Dean, I'm really here. Look at you both, so grown up. Hell, just last night, I was telling Sam to not get to upset when you tease him about being short. Or was that this morning. Anyway, look at how big you both have gotten." John said, looking up at Sam, and Dean in his direct line of sight.

"Yeah, so what happened exactly. Did you see anything weird or odd, even to you?" Asked Sam, leading his father to a chair.

"Uh, yeah, I mean I fell asleep in Kentucky after finishing a hunt with you two, and then I woke up in the middle of a feild in New Mexico, both of you on either side of me. We where unharmed, just laying there. We walked into town, and when we looked at the paper and saw the year. That's when I started calling everybody to figure out what was going on and we came here." John answered.

"OK, but did you see anyone before you disappeared? Meet anyone unusual or anything? Anyone say anything weird to you?" Sam continued to asked as Dean watched, his eyes calculating.

"No, nothing, I would notice. Why?" John asked. Maybe they already had an idea.

"Because we only know one thing that has that kind of Mojo. We've gone to the past a few times ourselves with their help. But if they're pulling you into the future. I don't think it's for a good reason. At least not to us anyway." Dean answered.

"Well, at the very least we know someone who could check for us. We can't exactly tap into their network, but he does most of his stuff through it." Sam said, looking at Dean with a pointed look. John noticed that even Bobby was looking at Dean with the same look. Dean was looking between them, he then sighed in what seemed to be resignation and walked outside.

"What was that?" John asked, pointing in the direction Dean had just gone.

"Well, he is the only one Cas will answer to half the time. I mean, he may already know what's going on and is looking into it. But, then he would have told us about it. He might have been to busy. Last I saw him, he mentioned there might be anarchy and he would have to work on getting order." Bobby said.

"Who is this guy? And what is it you think this might be exactly? Talking about networks and anarchy. What is going on?" John asked. He was starting to get angry. They seemed to be speaking in code.

"Well, your not gonna believe it, but...um...Dad, angels are real." Sam said. John looked at his son for a few moments before asking.

"Have you been hit in the head son?" He asked, looking at his son with concern.

"No, Dad, I'm serious. We've met.." Sam gestured to him and Bobby, and to the door to indicate Dean. "...a few of them. Some are good, some are jerks, and others just don't concern themselves with what goes on here. They are the only things in the world that we know of that can pull off time travel. It could be because they want you to do something, or just to screw with us. Some of them have it in for us, so it's possible. But if they want you to do something, there is no hiding from them. They can get in anywhere."

"What would they want us to do, if that's what they want?" John asked.

"We have no way of knowing until they try to contact you. Hopefully, Cas can give us a heads up before they get here." Bobby said.

"Just how good is this Cas guy anyway?" John asked.

"Really good." Dean answered when he walked back inside. "He's also the only contact we have for the Angels and will help where he can. He said he'd look into it, and he'll be back when he has something."

"Well, until then, we have no way of guessing. May as well get some sleep." Bobby said, the hand over his mouth to cover the yawn, hiding nothing. "Your selves, or younger you, or whatever are already in the beds upstairs. You two are gonna have camp here in the living room."

"I call couch." Sam said, as he flopped down on it.

"Damn it." Dean muttered under his breath as he went to the closet to get the futon. John and Bobby walked upstair to their respective rooms and went to bed.

Try as he might, John couldn't sleep. He knew Bobby's house was well warded. But Sam's words about the Angels being able to get in anywhere kept going through his head. That and the fact they seemed to think some Angels had it in for them. John quietly climbed out of his bed and walked down the hall to the room his son's where curently sleeping in. Cracking the door open just enough to poke his head in, he watched his son's sleep for a couple of minutes. Once sure nothing was attacking them, John crept downstairs to check the door and his older boys. John heard movement as he walked down the stairs. A small amount of rustling, as if one of them where having a nightmare. That was believable, but John grabbed the shotgun Bobby kept at the foot of the stairs just in case. As he turned the corner, he saw a man standing over Dean in a brown trench coat, standing low over his son's head. John raised the gun and cocked the pin back. At the small noise, the man stood straight.

"Get away from my son." John threatened, aiming the gun at the man's back. The man made no attempt to move away, but did turn around to look at John. He had no fear in his deep blue eyes. He just looked at John, with his head slightly cocked, seemingly intriged at the prospect of being shot. A small amount of amusement flashed across his face as he straightened.

"Hello John." He said simply, John slightly surprised at the deepness of the voice. That was not the voice of a man that size.

"Who the hell are you?" John barked. His son's waking up at the tone.

"Dad, chill, it's just Cas." Sam said from the couch, not even bothering to move. "He's a friend of ours."

"Cas, buddy, stop antagonizing Dad, he's spooked enough as it is. How ya been?" Dean asked, looking up at Cas, a small smile on his face.

"I'm well Dean. I did not mean to scare your father. You where having a nightmare, I only ment to calm you." Cas said, a strange look appearing on his face. Was that concern?

"Did you find anything out?" Sam asked from his spot on the couch. He seemed almost used to this kind of occurence.

"I did, but it would be better shared after you all have had your rest. I will tell you in the morning. This is not the news to take in half asleep." Cas said, turning to face Sam.

"Right, and what will you be doing?" John asked. He didn't know this guy, therefore he did not trust him. However, if this is the same guy they had spoken about earlier. Dean was right when decribing Cas as 'very good'. John hadn't even heard him enter the house. Sam and Dean didn't even wake when he was that close to them. But until he knew him better, that was even more of a reason to be weary of him.

"I will watch over everyone here." He answered simply, looking John straight in the eyes.

"Yeah Cas, you do that. Just be sure to wake us up if anything happens. OK." Dean said, getting into a more comfortable position to go back to sleep.

"Of course I will Dean, don't I always." Cas said, getting a derisive snort from Dean.

"Yeah, what about those four Demons you took on by yourself when they tried to sneak into our room?" Dean said, getting up to looking him in the eye.

"They where nothing." Cas said quickly. John watching the conversation with interest. Four Demons, by himself.

"Oh, ya hear that Sammy, that gash on his forehead and the chunk missing from his chest was nothing." Dean said, voice dripping with sarcasim.

"Don't drag me into your lovers spat." Sam said with a groan.

"I took care of it, didn't I? You had no reason to worry. I would've been fine soon. You worry too much about me." Cas said, looking at Dean with a note of hurt in his voice.

"You worry too little about yourself, I have to." Dean shot back.

"Guys, couples counseling is in town, not Bobby's living room." Sam said, voice muffled by the pillow he was face deep in.

"I don't understand, what does that have to do with anything?" Cas asked, his head cocked to the side as he looked at Sam.

"Shut up, Sammy?" Dean said over him, glaring at his brother, who seemed to be hiding a slight smile.

"I don't care where counseling is, everybody needs to go to sleep." They heard Bobby yell from up stairs. John, who had been watching the back and forth with confused look, shook his head, thinking he'd ask about it tomorrow, he started to head up stairs. Maybe he would be able to sleep better knowing someone was keeping watch. As he walked up the stairs, he heard Sam call his brother a jerk, and Dean's quick reply of 'Bitch'.

###########################Intermission:I am your singing tellagrahm.(Gunshot)####################### Falls down dead. Reply, Reply All or Forward | More

Well there's chapter 7, I don't know how fast i'll be able to upload more chapters, I'll be taking care of some personal business and moving. I will not be neglecting the story, but I may not be able to keep a fast pace.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Tuesdays suck

Dean was the first to wake up the next morning. Sitting up from the bed, he looked over at the bed next to him to check on his brother. Sam was still asleep and unharmed. Looking around, he resigned himself to the fact that the events of the past two days was not a dream. That being said, his older self, as well as a grown Sam was downstairs. Looking over at his brother again, he smiled to himself. He was up, may as well cause a bit of brotherly chaos. Getting up, he put his clothes on and walked over to his brothers bed.

"Wake up Sammy!" He yelled as he picked up his brothers mattress and tipping it rolled out of bed in an undignified heap, sheets wrapped around him like a burrito.

"What the hell Dean?" Sammy said as he tried to untangle himself.

"Well, it's morning for one. I don't think Dad and Bobby are up yet. But I thought I would wake you so you could appreciate the novelty that we are up here, and downstairs at the same time." Dean said, smile in place as always for his brother.

"OK, yeah, Bobby said they..we..whatever, would get here late night, early morning. So, what, you want me to go down with you so you don't feel inadequate at how big I'm sure to be." Sammy said, getting dressed.

"As if runt. I just thought you would want to bask in my obvious glory." Dean said as he headed to the door. "Besides dude. This is totally like 'Back to the Future' shit going on. You can't tell me you aren't the least bit curious."

Shrugging to himself, Sammy followed his brother out the door. They walked downstairs and stopped at the bottom. Dean bent low and poked his head around the corner to check. The first thing he saw was a man sitting in one of the chairs. He had dark hair, and was wearing a brown coat. Sammy had dark hair, he couldn't tell from the back, but he thought it might be him. As he stepped around the corner with Sammy following close behind, the man spoke.

"Hello Dean." He said, turning to look at them. "Sam." He said, nodding his head in greeting.

"Um...Hello." Sammy said, looking at the man. "Who are you?"

"My name is Castiel. I believe you refer to me as friend, as I you." Castiel said in way of answer, looking at them in turn. A small smile playing across his face.

"Right, so, uh...Castiel. How did we meet?" Dean said, looking at the odd man.

"All in good time Dean." He said in way of answer. "But I am here to help with your current situation."

"Cool." Dean said, not really knowing how to talk to this guy. But he didn't need to worry long. Just when he was starting to feel akward, he could hear movement behind Castiel.

"Cas, man, who you talking to?" Dean could hear a gruff voice ask. Looking around Castiel, he could see an older version of what he assumed himself getting to his feet.

"I'm talking to you, Dean." Castiel said, turning to look at the figure down on the floor.

"Well, dude, your not gonna get anywhere with me while I'm asleep." Dean said, turning to look at Castiel, and around the living room. " So what where you say-" Dean stammered as he caught sight of himself and Sammy. "Sammy, Sam, SAM! Wake up man, we're being watched." Dean said as he kicked his foot up and hit the lumps on the couch, that turned out to be alive as they began to move and grown.

"Urghhh! Wha...What day is it?" Sam asked as he turned around.

"Tuesday." Castiel answered.

"Don't tell him that..." Dean said as Sam groaned and turned over to hide his face.

"I HATE Tuesdays, wake me when it's Wednesday." Sam said, burying his head further into the pillows.

"Don't be such a baby Sam. It's just a day like any other day. Now get your ass up. Your watching yourself act like a baby." Dean said, looking at the big blob on the couch, that now had his head under a pillow. As the lumps under the blanket started to move and grow. It stopped halfway to it's goal and turned it's head to look back at him and his brother. Dean saw Sam's eyes staring at him from a mess of hair. Then a loud groan, and the thing on the couch continued to grow.

"Morning." Dean heard the thing say in a soft voice. Then the mess turned to Older Dean and said, " Tuesdays are always bad."

"Just that one time, and then the other time. And the other...Okay, Tuesdays are bad, but then again so is everyday." Dean said. "You can't sleep through them all."

"I can try." Sam said as he was putting his shoes back on. "Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean said instantly. Sammy and Dean shared look after watching the exchange between their selves. Sammy then turned to his brother, and said with absolute certainty.

"I'm concerned about us Dean." This causing the two older brothers in the room to start laughing. Frankly, Dean was concerned as well.

##########################Werewolves are fun, when they're done right.############################################

Well, there you have chapter 7. Thank you all for reading.

Oh, and a side note, If you remember and watched Gundam Wing as a kid, I am also making a crossover with supernatural on that show. Though that one is mostly done for my own entertainment and the fact that there is only one other story in that catagory, and to me that is just wrong.

Hope you all enjoyed it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Are You Kidding Me With This Stuff

John woke to the sound of laughter from the living room. Getting up from the bed, he smiled to himself, trying to remember the last time he woke to such a sound. The previous nights events catching up with him as he thought how much older his boys sounded. He wondered if the guy that had shown up in the middle of the night was still there, and what information he had. He seemed reluctant to talk about it.

John knew he was being unfair, he'd just met the guy, and Dean certainly seemed to trust him, letting him get so close without even stirring, but something about him just rubbed John the wrong way. He seemed too good, and way to calm for the situation. He looked at John like he knew him, and could see through him. That stare was just too piercing. Well, the only way to figure it out would be recon.

Lucky for him, he was going to be around him quite a bit. He'd just need to keep an eye on him. Walking down the steps, he peered around the corner, and saw his teenage boys standing there staring at their older counterparts with stunned looks. He didn't blame them at all. Especially noticing just how much Sammy will need to grow in the next few years. The boy looked as if he were on steroids. Though in bad need of a haircut.

Walking into the living room, he noticed the man Dean had called 'Cas' last night watching the exchange between his sons with an interested, if slightly bored face. He hadn't seemed to moved much from the spot he was standing in when John left for bed last night. Still very close to his boys. Didn't the guy need sleep too?

"Morning, Sir." Dean said as John walked into the living room. Standing straighter, and looking at him. If John didn't know better, he would think Dean was happy to have a distraction from the very odd, but very real fact that he was standing and talking to himself. Sammy looked just as uncomfortable, and his older sons looked almost used to this kind of thing. For the 10th time since he had come face to face with them, he wondered just what they had gone through.

"Morning Boys...Boys." John said, looking at his four boys in the living room and nodding to them. He then went over to the couch and took the seat beside Sam. Just as he sat down, Bobby walked in, took one look around at everyone in the room, then continued to walk, going to the kitchen and muttering to himself. John couldn't quite understand, but he did get a few phrases like "too weird for me" and "getting to old for this." It was Dean who broke the silence.

"So, Cas, you figure out what caused the Future Walkers here?" Dean asked as he looked up at Castiel.

"Well, you where right about it being a Angel." Castiel said as Dean gave a sign that he wasn't surprised, and almost stated 'Well Duh.' Rolling his eyes, Castiel continued. "But, with this level of magic and power, I would have to say it's an Arch Angel. But that also makes it very difficult to identify who it was exactly. They are also hiding themselves very well. The best I can say, is to stay with them. Who ever brought them here is bound to show up eventually to make them do whatever they where brought her to do. Hopefully, we'll be able to get them back to their proper time before too much damage is done."

"Whoa, What...damage." John asked, still trying to wrap his head around the whole Arch Angels are real thing. While Sammy and Dean where looking at Castiel with their mouths wide open. John remembered they had just found out that Angels are real. Dean had lost his faith the night his mother died, and Sammy had never shown any indication for religion.

"By being here, you have the chance to discover your future, therefore changing it completely. Certain things may not happen the way they're supposed to. Which could, or could not lead to the end of the world. It's a very dangerous game that's being played here. Whoever did this has a reason. The smart thing to do is figure out what that is. They'll show their intentions soon. Until then, I suggest we lay low." Castiel said answering John's question, then added, as an after thought. "And, if anyone comes to you in a dream, and asks you if they could use you as a vessel. You say 'No'. You understand. It's very likely that the Angels will try to start the Apocalypse again, and with you two here," At this Castiel turned and pointed to Sammy and Dean. "It makes it all the more easier. So say 'NO' to any questions anyone in a dream asks you."

"I've got a question." Seventeen year old Dean asked, raising his hand and looking at the weirdo in the trench coat who seemed to think that the Apocalypse is just something that can be started as simply as baking a pie. "Why would us being here, make the Apocalypse easier to start?" As Castiel opened his mouth to answer, Dean blurted out.

"Don't answer, Don't ask, and what ever you do, Don't think about it, and just say 'NO' like he said." Then he got up and walked into the kitchen. He returned with a drink in his hands. "Believe me, you don't want to know the answer to that. We.." Dean said, indicating him and Sam. "Didn't want to know, but we do, and trust me. It's better if that information stays where it is." Dean said, taking a swig. Sam looked over at his brother with a disapproving look on his face.

"Don't you think it's a bit early for that." Sam stated more then asked. Looking at Dean, who shrugged his shoulders and took another drink.

"So, your saying the best game plan is to sit here twiddling our thumbs until your buddy can find out how to get us back?" John asked, his voice dripping with how little he likes this plan. While trying to ignore the fact that his older son seemed to be an alcoholic. That was something he really didn't want to try to focus on. Castiel looked at him with a look that was somewhere between 'your an idiot' and 'I don't like your tone'.

"No, I plan on staying here for extra protection. Your presence here is likely to attract some unwanted attention. As to getting you back, it will take time. The level of power in this is a lot more then I have myself, and anyway, they would just most likely bring you here again. The best idea I have..." Castiel began, before John interrupted.

"Wait, what do you mean, more power then you possess yourself?" He asked looking at Castiel with, if possible, even more suspicion.

"Uh Dad... You remember when I said Cas was the only one we knew who could get into the Angel network. Well, there's a reason for that. He is one." Dean said rather hesitantly. "But don't worry, he's cool. He's on our side." He said, seeing his father about to start to loose it. He didn't trust anyone really, but someone not human, that was pushing it.

"But aren't Angels supposed to be the good guys." Sammy pipped up, a look of confusion on his face.

"You would think that, I know cause I felt the same way. But the image in your head is not real. It's a lot more complicated then that. Let's just say all angels are dicks. Very powerful dicks with a vendetta against us." Sam said, looking at his younger self with a look that stated he wished it where different.

"Because of the whole Apocalypse thing?" Younger Dean asked, looking at his older/younger brother. "The one we're not supposed to ask about."

"Yes, exactly, the one your not supposed to ask about." Dean stated, a finality in his voice.

"What happened exactly? Bobby did mention something about the Apocalypse being stopped. Did you two have anything to do with that?" John asked, looking over at the men his boys would grow to be.

"Bobby told you about that. When?" Dean said, sending a glare to the kitchen where Bobby was still hiding.

"What can I say, he was getting upset and it slipped out." Bobby yelled from the kitchen as the phone started to ring.

"Be that as it may. Knowing your future is still very dangerous, so it would be wise to not learn any more then necessary. This is not necessary. It doesn't need to be discussed." Castiel said, stepping up from against the wall he was leaning against.

"Well, in the meantime, if you don't want to just sit here. There's a case you can work." Bobby said coming out of the kitchen. "I just got off the phone with Garth. He said there's a case in the South part of Texas. Garth said it's probably a trickster, but very powerful and cunning. Two sets of hunters went in before him to try to bag it. The first set couldn't find the town, just dessert where it should have been a town. Couldn't see anything else for miles around. The second set seemed to jump over the town every time they got close, they'd turn around and go back and end up skipping over that town again. Garth managed to get in, but the damn thing sent him on a wild goose chase, literally, as soon as he thought he's gotten it, it turned into a goose." He said, looking at them all.

"Really?" Dean said, trying to stop himself from laughing.

"Yeah, tricksters are capable of that sort of thing. And I'm getting tapped out on hunters to send that way. You two are the best I know of. Add a few extra pair of hands, you might have this in the bag. What do ya' say?" Bobby said, looking at them expectantly.

"I don't know, Bobby, Tricksters are sometimes too crafty. It's why I never take any of those cases. If I somehow screw it up and the damn thing escapes, it's a big risk with children." John said.

"We've already dealt with tricksters a few times before. As long as we're careful, we should be able to handle it." Sam stated, getting up and moving to collect his things for a shower.

"You think it's a good idea?" Dean asked, looking over to Castiel, who tilted his head in thought.

"I think staying in one place is dangerous, even more so when your staying here. The Angels of Heaven also know that you have a bond with Bobby as family, therefore, would come looking for your younger selves here. It would be a good idea to move, and while tricksters are dangerous, I believe with me there, it would be quite a bit less so." Castiel answered.

"Well someone thinks highly of themselves." John said, getting up and walking around the living room.

Castiel gave John a look of annoyance, but did not speak. He instead went to the kitchen with Bobby, presumably to help get breakfast ready. Dean looked over at John as Sam, sensing the tension in the room, left the room to take a shower. The two youngest of the group heading into the kitchen to help with breakfast as quickly as possible.

Dean sighed, running a hand over his face."I get the feeling you don't like Cas."

"He seems a little untrustworthy." John answered. "Dean, he's not human. How can you trust him?"

"That's right, he's not human, and I'm pretty sure that that's the reason I'm still alive. He's saved my life several times. So, yeah, I'm gonna trust him." Dean answered.

"I don't like that he just invited himself to stay around, he could be dangerous." John stated.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, but like it or not. He is here, and he is extra protection. You don't know him like I do. And he's saved my life more times then I can count." Dean answered, leaving not room for argument.

"That may be Dean, but I don't like him anywhere near you or your brother. Let alone the younger ones." John said. "He's not human, that it's self is a red flag."

"Normally I would agree with you, but it's Cas, and he is staying, because he may be dangerous, but that's only to the things out there that are trying to hurt us. He would never do anything to harm me or Sam, or even you, no matter how rude you are." Dean said.

"Where do you get off, talking to me with that attitude?" John asked, anger evident in his voice.

"No where, look, Dad, I know your used to getting your way. Your our father, and while the two of us, in your time." Dean specified. "Still need you. Sam and I, we are adults. We can handle ourselves. We have our own hunting buddies and friends that we can trust. I'm not a kid anymore, okay. Just trust me with this." Dean stated, he didn't want to have to argue with his father, but he needed to let him know he was not a child. "Dad, I know your scared, and that makes you protective, and a bit short tempered. But you are out of your element here. Just let Sam and me take care of this. We will protect you and ourselves...Younger and older. But if anything happened to you, or us, we would be up a creek. You heard what Cas said, we are working with a very delicate balance here. We can't afford for you to take any unnecessary risks." Dean stated, hoping his father would see reason.

"Alright, I'll go with you on this." John conceded. "But if I see any funny business. Anything that seems suspicious, I'm gonna take him out." John finished, and to his bewilderment, Dean actually laughed.

"Your welcome to try." Dean said, heading in the direction of the kitchen. "So Bobby, where abouts in Texas we headed."

##############################################################################

Yay, new chapter.

So, a few notes:  
With the older and younger present and interacting with each other, I've decided to start using different names so you can tell them apart. You may have noticed that Younger Sam will henceforth be known as Sammy.

I'm still having some trouble with what I want to use for Dean. Dean-O sounds to childish, as well as kid, and I don't think a teenage Dean would appreciate anything like that coming from anyone but his father. I am open to suggestions if anyone has any.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Been working so much, the kind words just make me so much happier.

Next chapter up as soon as I can.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Road Trip From Hell

They packed up the car and started heading west. The Impala, though a big muscle car, seemed a lot smaller once they had all found a seat. Each seat held two grown adults and one teenage boy. Dean absolutely refused to let someone else drive his baby, so he and Castiel sat in the front with Sammy sandwiched between them. Sam and John, with Dean the younger in the back. The logic behind the seating arrangements being the smaller adults needing to sit in the front in order to give Dean room to drive. John wasn't concerned about anything other then his youngest sitting next to someone he didn't know or trust. He supposed he should be a bit less paranoid. After all, Sam and Dean seemed to trust him, well, maybe Dean a bit more then Sam. But there was something about him that seemed a bit off. Add in the fact that the guy wasn't even human and all of his red lights where on. He just needed to get some proof that the guys intentions where pure or evil. This grey area was pissing him off. Well, they where trapped in a car.

"So, how did you guys meet anyway?" John asked, making it sound like an innocent enough question.

"I pulled Dean out of Hell." Castiel answered bluntly.

"You dragged Dean out of a funk, you mean." John corrected. He hated when people would call a time when they where depressed or at a very low point in their lives Hell. He then looked over to Dean, who was sitting in front of him. "You hit a rough patch Dean? Was it drugs or something? You know to stay away from that stuff."

"No Dad, he meant literally. He literally dragged my ass out of literal Hell." Dean answered, sounding slightly offended.

"I go to Hell?" Dean the younger asked, voice attempting to sound unaffected.

"Yeah, you do?" Dean answered. "But you do get out. Thanks to the Holy Tax-Accountant right there." Dean said, nodding his head in Castiel's direction.

"Hold on, why exactly where you in Hell in the first place?" John asked, anger and worry mixing together.

"It's a long story that I'm pretty sure you don't really want to hear." Dean answered, hoping to convey that he didn't want to talk about it.

"You know, actually, I do wanna hear it, and we have plenty of time. I think a long story is a good way to pass the time." John said, evidently not taking no for an answer. "What could you have done to get you into Hell, your a good person."

"That's not really important alright. I was there, and now I'm not." Dean answered, getting defensive.

"Well maybe you should tell us, so he doesn't make the same mistakes." John said, indicating to the Dean in the back seat with him.

"Doesn't matter if I do or not. I'm gonna always make that choice given the circumstances, weather I know they're coming ahead of time or not." Dean answered, seeing his younger self starting to get uncomfortable with the arguing.

"What do you mean 'choice'?" Sammy asked, looking up at Dean. Puppy-Dog eyes firmly in place.

Dean had forgotten just how effective those things where when Sam was younger. Just how easily he would crack and give Sam anything he asked for. Then being hit with the sudden need to make Sammy understand. He looked at Castiel, who was watching him thoughtfully, and knew that whatever he did, Cas would back him up. He then looked over to Sam, who had stayed stubbornly quiet throughout this entire exchange. Sam nodded, letting Dean know that he would back him up as well. He took a couple of seconds, then looked back to Sammy.

"You had been stabbed. I'm not gonna say who did it, but we took him out. But you where dead, and I couldn't handle it, so I made a deal. I saved your life, but a year later, I had to pay up. I went to Hell. I actually thought it was worth it and fair, until I got down there. I'd still do it, for you, I would've done anything. But luckily they didn't have the time to turn me, and your still here." Dean answered. He could see his younger self in the back, in deep thought, then seemingly coming to a decision that he's still do it.

"It was a righteous act. Deserving of recognition." Castiel said, looking at Sammy. "Not many people would do that."

"Is that why you pulled him out?" John asked. Staying quiet for so long was not his favorite tactic, but Sammy seemed better at getting information out of people then he was. Especially with Dean. Castiel looked back at John.

"It was one of many." The guy seemed determined to not tell them anything but what they ask for.

"Do you have a problem talking to people, boy?" John asked, looking over at him. The question itself seemed to amuse both Sam and Dean as they both gave a small chuckle.

"I guess you could say my 'people skill' are 'rusty'. I have been spending a lot more time in the middle of a civil war amoungst the other Angels. So forgive me if I don't talk much." Castiel said, sounding slightly irritated.

"Angel's don't talk?" Sammy asked, curious look on his face. The same look he gets when learning about something new or interesting about a monster.

"Oh, they do." Sam said. "It's just, when they do, they sound like a bunch of Douchebags." He finished, glaring out the window.

"What?" Younger Dean asked.

"It's more..." Castiel started, then stopped. Looking for the right words. "It's more, they don't bother with pleasantries. They don't stumble around words. They state exactly what they want you to know, when they want you to know it. And they don't give anymore information then asked, because it's a waste of time, and not important to the cause." He finished, intentionally using the word 'they' as he no longer considered himself much of an angel anymore.

"Don't you mean 'we'?" John asked, then continued. "But if they're so unpleasant to be around, why spend most of your time with them?"

"Because somebody has to be sure they don't try to restart the Apocalypse." Castiel answered flatly. Not finding any to that, but noticing that Castiel just skipped over the first question, John sat back in his seat.

"So, you pulled him out of Hell, and then what? Just instant best friends." Dean the younger asked skeptically. He was never one to make friends easily.

"What, no. I was terrified of him. Anybody who has the juice to drag a guy out of Hell...I thought he was a demon or something." Dean answered. "It didn't help that he acted like he had a stick permentaly wedged up his Angelic ass. The friendship thing didn't happen until after about a year." Dean answered.

"Was it the same with you?" Sammy asked, turning to his older self.

"Me, no, I didn't meet Cas until he was waiting for us in our Hotel room. I think I tried to shoot him." Sam said.

"You snuck into their hotel room and just sat there." John asked.

"I was waiting. I needed to talk with them." Castiel answered. "About what?" John asked again.

"The Apocalypse." Castiel answered, again using a very limited amount of words.

John, deciding that an argument was not a good thing in these cramped conditions, just sighed and sat back in his seat. The guy was like talking to a brick wall. And he just knew that he was gonna end up with a headache if he kept trying. He opted to just watch the guy from his seat, as if studying him would tell him what he needed to know. The only thing he noticed was that the guy never seemed uncomfortable. He seemed perfectly happy, in the front with two other people, sitting perfectly still and not talking.

After a few hours, they stopped for gas, and everyone got out. Jumping at the chance to stretch his legs. They also got something to eat, choosing to do so while not confined to a car. John noticing that Castiel was staying close to Dean, while keeping an ever watchful eye on the boys. John watched him as he turned to Dean to say something. John couldn't hear what he said, but whatever it was, made Dean immediately straighten and look around. He then proceeded to walk over to John.

"We gotta go." Dean said, then headed in Sam's direction. John noticing that Castiel had gone over to Sammy and Dean and was shepherding them to the car. Once they where all in the car, and on the road, Dean turned to Castiel.

"You sure it was Demons?" Dean asked.

"Yes, I could sense them a mile away. I think it best we put as much distance between us and them as we can. They cannot know our situation. That would cause more chaos then necessary." Castiel said.

"Are you saying we left because of a couple of demons?" John asked.

"Yes, if they know you and your children where here, we'd be hunted relentlessly. They would stop at nothing to get a hold of you and kill all of you." Castiel said, leaving no room for argument.

"So they weren't there yet?" Sam asked.

"No, but they where close." Castiel answered.

"Okay, good, it's bad enough that there is a possibility that we have Angels tracking us, we don't need demons to add to the mix." Dean said. "Son of a bitch." He added, pulling the car over then turning to Castiel. "Angel's can track us..." He said, looking to Castiel. Seeming to understand just what Dean was telling him, Castiel got out of the car. Dean following and signalling everyone to do the same.

"Dean, I thought we needed to put space between us and the Demon. Why are we stopping?" Sam asked, walking over to Dean who was rummaging around in the trunk.

"Yeah we do, but Cas needs to make sure the Angel's can't track us either." Dean answered, taking out a few necklaces and tossing them to John, Sammy, and his younger self.

"What are these?" Sammy asked, inspecting the charm.

"Anti-possession charms. And what Cas is about to do is gonna hurt for about 2 seconds. Then your safe." Dean said as Castiel stepped up to them. He placed his hand on John's chest and John felt a searing pain.

"What the hell was that?" John asked, rubbing his chest.

"Enocian sigils. They will prevent Angels from being able to track you." He answered before placing both his hands on one of each boys chests and doing the same to them.

"That's some pretty high-level magic. What did you do, paint it in our skin or something." John asked as Younger Dean looked down his shirt for any marks.

"No, I carved it into your ribs. Now we should really go." Castiel said, heading back to the passenger door of the car.

Ta-da! A new chapter!

Sorry it took so long. Been crazy busy, working and trying to get my own place.

Hope you enjoyed.


	10. Chapter 10

Wake Up Call

Chapter 10: Murphy's Law Strikes Where It Hurts

John sat in the back of the car with his youngest, old and young, he was never going to get used to that. He rubbed his chest absentmindedly, not due to pain, but the feeling of something that was just carved into his ribs was still freaking him out. Despite what Dean and Sam said, he still wasn't too trusting of it. He still didn't by the whole 'He's and Angel' thing as well. He says he pulled Dean out of Hell, and he can believe that, but he doesn't believe that he's not some Demon going for a play on them, or something else, something worse.

His mind racing, he found if difficult to go to sleep. He would almost be too afraid to sleep with Mr. Tall-Dark-And-Weird in the car. But if the guy wanted them dead, he would have killed them by now, John knows he's had more then enough opportunities. So what was his game.

John was just starting to drift off when Dean pulled the car into the parking lot of a motel.

"Where are we?" Dean-the-younger asked, sitting up straighter. He, obviously having no trouble going to sleep with Castiel in the car.

"Alamo, Texas. Little town of about 18,000. We got in, that's a good sign, let's just keep our eye out for Geese." Dean answered himself, laughing slightly at his own joke.

Sam was the first one out of the car, eager to stretch out his legs from being trapped in there all day. He walked up to the office and checked them in while the rest of them unpacked the car. He returned with three keys, handing one to John, Dean, and keeping one for himself.

"They didn't have any rooms for six people. But they did have three doubles next to each other, two of them adjoining. So I figure we can split up, I sleep in one room with Dean or Sam-I'm sorry, but we're gonna have to come up with some different names for each other. This Dean and Sam thing is gonna get confusing after awhile." Sam said, a not of irritation in his voice.

"Well, I think that will be easy, we can call you Sam, and the younger one Sammy. Since you already throw a bitch fit anytime someone calls you Sammy anyway, unless of course you prefer Princess." Dean answered, getting him a glare, or as Dean liked to call them, a bitchface from Sam.

"Considering the face Sam is making, I would guess your suggestion of Princess is not one he would prefer." Castiel stated, looking at Sam's face with concentration. Causing Dean to roll his eyes, while the younger versions of Sam and Dean looked at him with confusion. "What?" Castiel asked, seeing the looks. Dean just shook his head and continued.

"Okay, so we'll have Sam and Sammy, what about me and...Well, me?" Dean asked.

"We could always call you Dean and him Kid." Sam suggested, indicating to both Dean's.

"Whoa, I'm not a kid, and I certainly don't appreciate being called one." Dean the younger argued.

"How about Dean-O?" John suggested, looking to his oldest. He knew his son wouldn't want anything that would make him sound younger. He always fought the accusations that he was too young to do anything helpful.

"This would be easier if I had a middle name." Dean commented.

"How about Deany?" Sammy suggested, which at everyone's looks, he elaborated. "Dean, younger, add the Y at the end. Deany."

"No, Sammy, just...No." Younger Dean said. If he wasn't going to take Dean-O, he definitely wasn't going to take Deany.

"You know, this would help if you weren't so picky either." Sam said, as they entered one of the room to get away from being so exposed, out in the open like that.

"Is this really very important?" Castiel asked, going to work Demon proofing the room and putting salt around the openings as well.

"We need to know how to identify each other." Dean said, turning to Castiel, who had a look of confusion, as if he was about to say something. Then thought better of it and went back to his task.

"How about Dee, or something?" Sammy suggested again.

"Only you get away with calling me that." Dean reminded.

"Little Man." Sam suggested.

"To me you are." Sammy said, a note of happiness in his voice. Causing Sam to chuckle slightly.

"Not the point right now." John reminded, feeling like he'll never be free from sibling rivalry. "Big Man, Dean Man, Dean-O, yes I know I said that one already. I'm not very imaginative."

"Or how about PreDean?" Castiel stated, walking back in from the next door, having finished the Demon proofing of all three rooms.

"I like that." Dean stated. "You know, Pre-Apocalypse, Pre-Thirty, Pre-Now. It makes sense and it roles off the tongue."

"Yeah, it works." The now named PreDean agreed.

"Well, Okay, now we just need to solve the problem at hand. Who rooms with who. I don't think it's a good idea for us to leave Sammy and PreDean without someone else in the room with them." Sam returned to the conversation at hand.

"Your right on that. One of us needs to be in a room with one of them." John said.

"Yeah, I was thinking, Dean, you and Cas should have one of the rooms. Your the only one who can sleep with him in the same room, since he doesn't really sleep. Which would leave you and me, with them." Sam said, indicating himself and John.

"Okay...Dean can be with me, and Sam and Sammy can share a room." John said, then started when he saw Castiel cut his arm open and start to use his blood to write sigils on the wall. "What are you doing?"

"Enochian sigils, will keep Angel's out. I can't do all of them, but Sam and Dean can finish them. I'm just getting them started." Castiel answered.

"Your just gonna lock yourself out of this room?" Dean asked.

"And the other one. I'll be in the room with you. But for the sake of caution, I think it's a good idea to make sure any other Angel's can't get into these two rooms." Castiel explained.

"Right. That's you Cas, always thinking." Dean said. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat. I'm gonna finish these sigils, and then turn in." Dean continued, grabbing a knife and cutting himself to finish the sigils, Sam getting the idea and going into the next room to do the same.

"Those things have to be written in blood?" Sammy asked, watching Dean continue to draw on the walls in blood after Castiel left the room.

"Yep. We tried in other things, paint, lambs blood, none of them work. Human blood is the only thing that does." Dean explained.

"You don't think that sounds a bit like Paganism there?" John asked.

"Cas tried to explain it to me once. Human blood is the most powerful because they are God's favorites or something like that. I didn't really get it, but it's proven to work." Dean corrected.

"Right." John said, rolling his eyes.

"Look Dad, I know you don't trust him. But he is doing this to protect you and us. That's always been his way. He protects us. He's doing this to protect you from the other Angel's that would try to hurt you, or manipulate you into being used by them." Dean said. "So, just try to cut him a bit of slack right now, Okay."

"Shouldn't the things he carved into our ribs protects us?" John asked, seeing it as a reasonable question.

"It will, but this is just a precaution. You can never be too safe, he's just trying to make absolutely sure nothing happens." Dean explained, walking out of the room.

PreDean and Sammy took a moment to look at each other, before Sammy left to get into the room he would be sharing with himself.

"Dad, you don't trust him?" PreDean asked.

"What do you think Dean, he's not human." John answered, sitting down on his bed.

"I don't really know what to think." Dean answered, looking down to the ground in thought, then back up to his father. "But I do know that when I'm with him...I don't know...I feel safe. Kinda like when I'm with you. I know he's not human, and at first it weird-ed me out. But I can see...when he looks at me and Sammy, it's like he'd do anything to keep us safe. And when he talks to us, he's very sincere about what he's saying to me. Very patient too, he listens and takes time to explain everything clearly to me." He finished explaining.

"Well, I'll keep that in mind son." John said, leaning back to lay on the bed. "But I think it's time you got some sleep."

"Yes sir." Dean said, taking off his shirt and getting into the other bed.

John found that once he was in a motel room, his son in the same room, and surrounded by banishing and protective sigils, it was remarkably easy to fall asleep. 'Guess it's true that familiar surroundings is what helps the best when your having trouble sleeping.' Was John's last thought before drifting off.

He was only asleep for what felt like a few minutes when he heard a crash in the room next to him.

"What wa...tha..whas going on?" PreDean said as he jumped out of bed, being woken up by the same sound.

John had just enough time to register that the sound was coming from the room next to him that held Sam and Sammy, before PreDean was up with a gun and running through the adjoining door, thankfully unlocked.

John was up and behind PreDean, gun in hand, in a matter of milliseconds. But it proved to be pointless, because whatever was in there, it knew they where coming. The second John entered the room, he was thrown against the wall, his gun flying to the other side of the room.

"Now you see, I told you what I saw at that gas station was real." Said a female voice. He looked to the center of the room to see two women. His two boys, and the grown version of his youngest, being held against the wall by some invisible force. One of the women standing in the center of the room turned to John, her eyes going completely black.

Well, there you have chapter 10.

Thank you everyone for your suggestions for what to call Dean.

Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
